


AN - Idea for a Story

by MusicWithinMe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicWithinMe/pseuds/MusicWithinMe
Summary: this is not a story, but an idea and full plot line for one if you want to write it.





	AN - Idea for a Story

Hey everyone,

This is NOT a story, but please read this.

I just graduated high school a few months ago and I thought that I would have time to write this really good (at least I find it good) NCIS story that I had the idea for, for a really long time. But after writing all the plot line and the prologue, I found out that I really can't find the time to write it, and now I start working so I really won't be able to write.

But, I would really love to see this story come to life, so I will leave the details of it below, and maybe post the prologue, as a second chapter if I end up finishing it in the next couple of days before I start working.

If anyone want to write this story, I would love that, so please, take the time and read the summery and notes, and if you do want, PM me to my FF.Net account MusicWithinMe, or email me to MusicWithinMe321@gmail.com.

Also, if want to write but dont want to post it on your own account, you dont have an account or if you dont want it on your name, I can publish on mine and say someone else write it and give credit if you want.

The story is NCIS, and the main couple is Tony and Kelly, and it's called 'A Little Twist of Faith', though it can be changed.

* * *

** A Little Twist of Faith - series **

**Summary** : Kelly did survive the crash, but was kidnapped and thought to be dead. She was found, but had no memories, so she was adopted by a woman named Lindsey Ross. A chain of events leads her to meet Tony DiNozzo, a boy two years older than her. What would happen years later when Tony start working for Gibbs? What would happen when lost memories come back? Rated T for death and some sexual comments.

This is AU and AT, but mostly AT, as I changed few things or the sake of the story being reasonable, so a few side notes:

  * Shannon and Gibbs were together from high school, she found out she was expecting while he was on his first tour when they were 18, and they got married on his first leave, a month after Kelly was born, which was in 1974 (not 1984 like in the show).
  * Tony was born in 1972.
  * the crash happened in 1981 – Kelly was still 7 going 8. (Like in the show, only it happened 10 years earlier.)
  * I know Desert Storm was in 1991 but I couldn't find US military that took place in 1981, so I just use that, but like I said, it's an AU, so gulf war was in 1981…



MusicWithinMe

Ps I thought it could be a series - Prologue = part 1 Childhood = part 2 NCIS = Epilog, though it could be a long story as well.


End file.
